


eclipse

by sideraclara (angeloscastiel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloscastiel/pseuds/sideraclara
Summary: you watch her fall.





	

it is the one thing you don’t do together, in the years since you met her and you fell into step, the two of you, almost overnight, two souls that seem melded together. you live and you laugh and you learn by her side, and then you fight by her side and you would die by her side, too, if it came to that; your names are melded together on the lips of friends and teachers, ginnyandluna, lunaandginny, until you forget that you’re separate from her at all. but then there’s harry, and she falls and falls and leaves you behind.

you want to be happy for her and part of you is, the part of you that loves her unconditionally and purely and generously. but there’s a part of you that loves her selfishly, jealously, and sometimes it feels like that part of you is stronger. she beams at the mention of his name and it feels there is a knife twisting in your chest, even as the image of her joy imprints upon your mind forever like she’s the most beautiful artwork you’ve ever seen. she is the blazing sun and the glowing dawn; her eyes are stars that shine brightest in the darkest of nights; she is bubbling and effervescent and ethereal; she is a thousand metaphors that all come back to light.  

you love her more than you can bear, and the words are on your lips waiting to break every silence, but you never speak them. in your more cynical moments you blame self-preservation, guarding your heart as if it doesn’t already know it’s broken; but you know, ultimately, that you love her too much to tell her. she has chosen harry and harry makes her happy, and she never asked you to fall for her, so the words stay unspoken and straining in every silence and every time her eyes light up at the sight of him is another twist of the knife.

 


End file.
